


We Seem To Have Reached An Understanding

by geez



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geez/pseuds/geez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want you leaving in the middle of the night."<br/>"Well, I don't want you slitting my throat in the middle of the night so I think I win."<br/>"...I'm not going to hurt you, Charlotte."<br/>"My name is not Charlotte."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I put this up on ff.net a couple days ago and it's received pretty decent reviews so I decided to put it up here. First story on AO3, ahhhhhh. 
> 
> I tried really hard to keep the characters, especially Bass, outside the realm of OOC. But still have something there, you know? 
> 
> Leave comments on what you think :) -Geez

They’ve been walking for longer than either of them can reasonably count. Neither really cares to measure, anyway, all they know is that it’s been a really fuckin’ long time. Bass could probably go a little bit longer but Charlie is starting to stumble and the kid is too much like Miles to own up to it. A little quirk of a smile works it’s way onto his face, something that happens a little too often with this girl around, and finally he says, “It’s getting dark.” 

Charlie stops immediately but doesn’t turn to face him right away. “Wow, I hadn’t noticed. You must win everyone over with your massive intellect.” 

He walks around to face her himself since he knows she’s not going to. His smirk returns when he sees her already familiar excuse me, bitch face. “Sweetheart, if you want to be won over you just have to ask.” 

Charlie’s bright blue eyes narrow and her following scoff once again reminds him of Miles. “You’re disgusting.” She throws down her crossbow. “And we’re staying here tonight.” 

Reverse psychology still works on them then, he thought with yet another self-satisfied smirk. Anyone looking would think he was crazy...or happy. And honestly, Bass isn’t even sure which one is worse anymore. “As you wish.” That particular remark earns him incredulous laughter, which is definitely a step up from disgusted scoff. 

“I’ll take watch,” She says as she almost daintily props herself against a tree. “You can sleep.” 

Now, it’s his turn to laugh incredulously. “Do you think I’m that stupid?” 

“Do you want me to answer that?” 

Bass decides to ignore that particularly smartass remark, Charlie Matheson is full of them, no use getting worked up over every single one. “You’re not taking watch.” 

Charlie rolls her eyes and huffs, “Why the hell not?” 

His expression somewhat softens, “I don’t want you leaving in the middle of the night.” 

“Well, I don’t want you slitting my throat while I sleep so I think I win.” She retorts. 

He walks slowly to where she is propped against a tree, making sure to account for her usual skittish movement, but to his surprise she doesn’t move a muscle. Bass gets as close as he dares, keeping their bright blue eyes locked, wanting her to know he’s not lying. “I’m not going to hurt you, Charlotte.” 

There’s a brief flash of vulnerability in Charlie’s eyes before she collects herself enough to push him away, astutely ignoring the firm warmth of his chest, growling, “My name’s not Charlotte, Sebastian.” She bends down to grab her crossbow before striding away. 

“Where the hell are you going?” 

“To get firewood, don’t wait up.” 

They both know he will.


	2. You're Staring, Miss Matheson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Miles's people skills aren't the result of solitary living. They are magically that bad."   
> "Oh, really? I hadn't noticed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter of sorts. As you will see, they don't really need to be read in order. These are more like snapshots that happen in the same 'verse. Still, I hope you like them :)

Charlie runs a tight ship. She wakes him up at the ass crack of dawn looking like she slept like a rock and doesn’t stop the whole damn day. Now, Sebastian Monroe is not a weak man by any standards, nor is he, god forbid, old but the question must be asked. What does this girl put in her metaphorical cheerios each morning? 

On top of the fact that she is quickly becoming the reincarnation of his and Miles’ old sergeant, Charlie is staring at him like she’s trying to figure him out. It wouldn’t make him uncomfortable except he’s fairly certain she could. “You’re staring, Miss Matheson.” 

Charlie doesn’t even startle, just keeps looking at him. “I just don’t understand how anything got done between the two of you.” 

Bass cocks an eyebrow at her before replying, “Well, Miles’s people skills aren’t the result of a solitary lifestyle. They are magically that bad.” 

She smiles at him, and he’s pretty sure it’s a real one but he hasn’t seen one before to know. “Oh really? I hadn’t noticed.” 

“Ha. Thankfully, he had me, and trust me, Charlotte, I can be quite charming when I want to be, to keep him from getting killed.” Bass laughs once again, recalling old memories that never quit. 

Charlie is looking at him weirdly, like she just now realized he was a person before he was General Sebastian Monroe, like he might have been likable and happy before he turned psychotic. “Where did it all go wrong? How did you go from that to a batshit crazy dictator?” 

There are answers to that, lies he could tell. Hell, he could tell her to shut her mouth again, because this is something that actually hurts. This is something that shouldn’t be said. But damn those Mathesons because he could never keep anything from any of them. “Same reason you went from an obnoxiously naive child to who you are now. War. Death. Losing, or almost losing, the most important people in your life. People you would die for. I thought my actions were protecting my family but instead I just ruined everything.” He stops to take a breath because, damn, this is hard. Charlie takes a step towards him as if to make sure he’s all right. “Miles is my only family, Charlie.” 

She nods because this is something she can understand. Her mom might be alive but Miles is the only thing she counts as family anymore. “Where’re...the rest?” 

He’s too far gone to even think about being vague. “Dead. Gone before I was ready for them to go...Guess we have that in common, too, huh?” 

Charlie nods again, her eyes brimming with tears. Bass doesn’t know if they’re for him or if some little piece of innocence is crying out at the thought of unjustifiable death. He doesn’t particularly care why because the tears make her impossible blue eyes even more bright...Miles would probably kill him for being attracted to his niece. When they find him he’s probably going to know. “I’m sorry about your family, Monroe.” 

He doesn’t answer, it’s not something that he can answer. He just clears his throat and takes a step forward. “Come on, we can still walk about a mile before it gets dark.”


End file.
